Hakai
"I don't want to fight you...but that doesn't mean I won't.." This character is in an rp based on the anime Bleach Hakai is a 16-year-old boy who has lost his parents mysteriously when he was 10. He then had to live with his uncle but when he was 16, his uncle said he was old enough to look after himself and threw him out of the house. Hakai then moved to an abandoned bar. It had lots of money and food in it so he could survive. He also had the ability to see spirits but he couldn't find his parents. He had seen Soul Reapers and Hollows and after witnessing a Soul Reaper die in a fight with a Hollow, he picked up their Zanpakuto and it shifted into one unique to him but was eventually killed by the Hollow due to lack of experience. He was found and taken to the Soul Society where he become a Soul Reaper for Squad 10. He has had a reasonable success rate and has killed 17 Hollows to date and continues the search for his parents. Personality Hakai is tall for his age and very serious. He will never make a joke and he means what he says. He is a fast runner but thinks he could be stronger than he is. He is very reserved and won't tell anyone what he is doing unless he feels they should know. But very often he will stand up and defend people but still acts cold towards them. He thinks that by being cold to someone will mean that they will leave him alone and thus not get hurt. If he agrees with an idea then he will go with it but if he doesn't then he will go and do his own idea. He will stand up and fight any opponent and won't back down until he is dead or knocked out. He won't let words get to him and believes that actions will resolve things better than words. He won't care for anyone's excuses if he thinks they shouldn't be spared and will kill them without hesitation. Past Hakai was born and spent a few years with his parents but after that, they started to spend more and more time away and he spent a lot of time with his grandfather. His grandfather was kind but firm and sometimes strict and Hakai learnt a lot of life and self defence skills. He didn't really have much care for others and while he was in his early teens, he was very unlucky with falling over when things collapsed under him. He doesn't react to pain much anymore. Now he sends his time alone and doesn't do much with his life. He wants to get a job but without the grades, he cannot get a good one. He encountered a strange person who wore a black robe. It was one night that he found this person fighting a monster wearing a white mask. He was severely beaten up. Hakai tried to fight the monster but was easily beaten up and thrown aside and saw the man get killed and his sword fell. Hakai picked it up and it shifted into a new blade. However, he was so surprised that he couldn't defend against the monster and was killed. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anime Related